Tomura Shigaraki
|Shimura Tenko}} |alias = |birthday=Unknown |age=17 |gender= Male |height=182 cm (6'0") |weight= |hair = Light Blue |eye = Red |status = Alive |quirk = Decay |occupation = Student |family = Nana Shimura (grandmother, deceased) Unnamed Shimura (father, deceased) |fightingstyle = Close Combat}} , real name , and also known as is a second-year student at U.A. High School. He developed an intense hatred for Pro Heroes and seeks to destroy them from inside the school, having developed the secret Anti-Hero Society. Appearance Tomura is a pale, slim man. He has messy light blue hair and dry, cracked, and uneven lips as if he's been chewing on them. He has one small scar on his right eye and another on the left side of his lip. He has a single mole under the right side of his lips. His clothing consists of black pants, a featureless black V-neck shirt that exposes his collarbones, and red hi-top sneakers with no socks. In cold weather, Tomura wears a black hooded leather coat over his outfit. When wearing his villain outfit, he has 14 disembodied hands clasped onto his arms, chest, neck, head, and face. None of the hands appear to have any known meaning except for the hand that covers his face, which he refers to as "Father", as he expresses visible distress when it is removed. Personality Tomura has a sinister and warped personality; he doesn't care for his, or anyone else's, life, and he will do whatever it takes to accomplish his goals. This is, in part, a product of his abusive upbringing in the hands of the foster system. Tomura is arrogant, selfish, dependent, and demanding. If things do not in go his way, he becomes angry in a way that is akin to a child's tantrum. Like a child, he does not seem to be able to cope with his own feelings, and instead lashes out, abusing both others and himself, such as tearing at his own neck when he becomes frustrated. Though originally aiming to become a Pro Hero himself, Tomura now wishes for a society without them; he feels that the world full of Quirks is a very dangerous place and believes that society will crumble when the Heroes do. The Hero he hates the most is Deku, as he sees him as the symbol for all that is wrong with society. Despite his numerous misgivings, Tomura is capable of both compassion and empathy, though only on rare occasions. He is romantically involved with both Haruka Midoriya and Kei Todoroki and has shown to be willing to help them and risk his own wellbeing to keep them safe. He also spared Ryū Kaminari's life, despite him having overheard some secret information and plans. Abilities Overall Abilities: Tomura can contend with Pro Heroes in combat thanks to his physical and analytical skills. Keen Intellect: Tomura possesses a sharp mind and is analytical, being able to quickly realize Eraserhead's weaknesses in combat and taking advantage of them. He is able to deduce the workings of his opponents' abilities simply by observing them in action. Enhanced Strength: Tomura seems to be stronger than his build suggests, as he was capable of holding a weakened Deku by choking him with only four fingers. While doing so, Deku displays visible difficulty in trying to fight back. Enhanced Durability: Tomura was able to take a point-blank blast of Ground Zero's Quirk, sustaining little to no damage. Enhanced Speed: Tomura appears to be able to move very quickly, as he was able to appear before Froppy in an instant. He was even able to see Deku after the latter had jumped at great speed. Quirk allows Tomura to disintegrate whatever he touches with his hands. However, the deterioration will only occur when all five of his fingers touch the target, indicating that the activation of the Quirk is not voluntary. As such, Tomura is often careful with his hands when touching objects he doesn't want to destroy. He is unable to disintegrate non-solid matter and his Quirk possesses infectious properties, as it can continue to destroy something when Tomura is no longer touching it. Stats Category:Characters Category:Males Category:U.A. Students Category:Class 2-A